They aren't so bad after all
by MistyTheUmbreon
Summary: Not very good at summaries, sorry. Elle is a normal Espeon, or so she believes so. Her best friend, and maybe more than that, is a male Umbreon named Artemus or Artie. She's always had a fatherly figure in her life, Jackson the Leafeon. Jackson has always held a grudge against the humans, not that she knew why. Okay, I'll stop here, just read, hopefully enjoy, and please Review.
1. Chapter One: Introductions and Snuggles

The lone eevee sits in the middle of a disaster.

Trees and branches litter the forest floor, as the wind is still howling rather loudly from the passing storm.

Her ears twitch at the sounds of footsteps, and she whips around quickly.

"...Hello?" a rough, but clear voice rang out, almost comforting in a time like this. A rather well built Leafeon steps out of the shadows.

The eevee rushes forward, burying her face into his chest. It takes him by surprise, but he puts a paw on her to show his affection.

"It's okay, shh..." He whispers softly, calming the young one.

"Where are your parents, dear?" He asks quietly.

The eevee shakes her head in reply, letting out a stuttering sigh.

"Oh dear..." He picks her up by the scruff, and mutters through the furry coat, "It'll be okay. I'll take care of you. The Pokémon rangers always do."

"Hey! C'mon, Elle, wake up already!" A voice pricked at the female Espeon's ears, as she stirred slightly.

"...Augh. Why so early, Artie?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"But Artemus sounds so serious! So unlike you!" She purred softly. He nibbled her ear playfully in response.

"Anyway... It really is time to get up now. We have morning patrol." He laughed softly. She flipped over onto her back, taking the male umbreon down with her.

"H-hey! Stop that, Elle!" He growled playfully. Elle however, continued to play fight with Artemus.

Eventually someone found out...

"Elle. Artemus." A booming voice sounded around the hollowed tree. Elle sat up quickly, as did Artie.

"You are late for patrol. Again." The Leafeon growled. Elle slumped her head, and Artie looked to the ground.

"Sorry, Jackson..." They said in unison.

"You've been 'sorry' for at least three days now. Time to start acting your age, Elle." He stated to the Espeon.

"I expect more from you, Artemus."

"Yes sir." Artie lowered his ears.

"Please allow me to speak to Elle alone, Artemus." Jackson ordered. The umbreon nodded without a word, shooting Elle a worried glance, and left quickly.

"...What is it Jackson..?" Elle questioned.

"You know why we have these patrols and why they are so important." Jackson scolded.

"Yes, I know." Elle said quietly.

"Because the humans are dirty, defoliate creatures, who care nothing more than battle." Jackson growled.

"I know, but I've never even seen a human, Jackson!" Elle argued. The now angered Leafeon shot her a look of anger, and she was silenced.

"I'm trying to protect you, Elle. You should be thanking me for this!" Jackson yelled, causing Elle to lower her ears pathetically.

"Just listen to me every once in a while, will you?" Jackson asked, not wanting a reply. "Now go out with your team. The patrol needs you." He stated.

Elle nodded, and backed out the door.


	2. Chapter Two: Castella and Directions

Thanks for the review.3 (◕ω◕✿) Motivation is nice.

Pokémon doesn't belong to me.

Elle steps outside to the rather warm weather, now feeling a bit useless.

That all fades away when the familiar voice of Castella is heard.

"Hey Elle!" The female Raichu smiled, as Elle nodded in response.

"Hello," Elle smiled.

"I see somebody got onto you today," Castella nodded toward the Leafeon taking his leave from the hollowed tree.

Elle growled in response.

"Yeah, he has no idea what-"

"Love is~" The Raichu said playfully.

"S-shut up." She blushed, "I meant fun."

Castella giggled.

"Hmmp~" Elle yelped, whipping her tail around.

"Soo, what about the patrol?"

"Ah! I forgot!" Elle began to panic, starting to walk away.

"I was kidding. You're 'friend' says he's got it." Castella smirked.

"Y-yeah, Okay." Elle stated, flustered.

"Hehe~" Castella smirked. "Well then, whatcha got planned for today?"

"Training mostly." Elle answered.

"Oh! Can I come?"

"Sure. We can practice now if you want to."

"Lets go somewhere more... quiet." The Raichu replied, nodding to the Pokémon around them.

"The old oak then?"

The old oak lied in the middle of the dense woodland, and it was usually quiet and unbothered by humans.

"Sure."

The two bounded off into the forest awaiting their destination.

"Eh? I was almost _positive _it was here!" Castella yapped unhappily.

"...Well, it isn't..." Elle muttered under her breath.

"I wonder who moved it..." Castella whispered.

"You can't move a tree, Cassie!" Elle confronted. "We're lost, aren't we?"

"N-no! Of course not!" The Raichu looked around quickly.

"...mm..."

"Just take a right, of course!"

"Take a left here..."

"...maybe...a right..?" Castella was panicking now.

"Yep, we're lost alright." Cassie sighed.

"C'mon, Cassie, really?" the Espeon whimpered.

"Well _sorry._" Castella remarked.

Their bickering soon ceased when they heard a soft rustling behind them in the thick greenery.

"...H-hello..?"


End file.
